The true story
by snow storm 111
Summary: A new deity has come yet again for revenge because of something the Olympians did. Of course its up to the demigods. But the Kanes and drew and the rest of the seven pre TOA. After BOO
1. Drew has a bad day

**Me: Ok I sadly don't own Pjo or kc But if I did it would be way better Just saying**

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

The first day of school. In Tanaka mansion Andrew Tanaka was snoring. Her pretty face covered with drool and her hair messy. Her alarm clock was suppose to wake her up five hour's ago so she could take a shower, put on make up, pick the most fashionably late clothes to wear, and don't get me started on her hair. But the little demigods clock was for some reason unplugged. She would have been there all day if it wasn't for a maid.  
"My lady School start's in half an hour", The maid said shaking her. Then she suddenly bolted up right. "WHAT", Drew scream as she got up from bed. She took a ten minute shower instead of an hour long bath and only didn't have time to put on all her make up. She put on an old camp T-shirt with ripped jean's that she hasn't worn since the incident. She already put her fully charged phone and all books in there because she didn't want it to get into her make up. Drew picked up the back pack out on sneaker's and ran to the limo. As soon as she got inside of the limo she looked in her backpack for make up. There was none in there, not even one tube of lip gloss. She only found a small dagger boring book's and journals and a rubber band. Her hair almost came down to her knee's so they got in the way. She put her hair up in a messy bun. Maybe one of her friends would be able to give her make up.  
"Lady Tanaka were here", The driver said. Drew Mumbled thank's left the white limo she fled and hid at the parking lot were there were only a couple car's ,Making sure her face wasn't seen. But then she heard a growl and turned "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH', She screamed as it came closer.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Sadie was having a great day... until she realized that carter was going to school with her with her. Bloody hell she thought. At least Walt was coming She thought to her self as Walt and Carter rambled about some annoying sport. (I'm saying this as Sadie I love basket ball). It was a warm fall day and Carter Sadie and Walt were walking to school. Then she heard some one scream.  
"What was that", Carter asked.  
"Let's go find out", Sadie yelled running to wear she her the noise. It was Drew But she was no longer screaming she holding a knife and Circling an- Was that Leroy.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

Drew took out her dagger that was strapped inside of her backpack. What is this she thought. The thing was wolfish but also looked like a hyena. But it was at least twice the size of both It was pretty cool, But she never heard of this Greek monster but she knew that she had to take it down. She circled the animal both wondering who gonna take the first strike. Drew wasn't scared she faced way worse.  
"I've spent half of my life fighting demon's like you", She yelled at the monster. The monster responded by growling and launching after her ready to bite and kill, But Drew swiftly dodged. She kicked the beast under the leg making it lose balance, That's when she striked. Drew took her dagger and quickly flung it towards the monster. It only did little damage, blood was every were including her camp shirt. How was she gonna explain that to the teacher. OK now drew was mad. She took a rope that was randomly lying around and leaped on the beast. She put it around the neck of the thing which was hard considering that the thing was trashing around. "OK buddy stay", Drew said forgetting that she had charm speak. She pulled the rope making the animals neck pull back. Every time that the animal resisted she would pull harder. The animal finally tamed and stopped turning it's head looking at her.

"You need a name How about algrious the greek word for wild Maybe al for short", Drew said. The animal seemed to like the name.

"D-Drew", I familiar voice said. Drew turned around and saw Walt.

"Crap she thought

* * *

 **Hey snowflakes hope you like this story more than the first one I spent a lot of time on it I bet you have ?'s. Let's see what happen's next and if you wanna know when the next chapter is coming out then follow but hope ya like. From snow storm = )**


	2. Is Sadie jealous

**Hey snow flake's, if you've already seen my stories and read my stories then you should know that i have a unhealthy obsession with Drew Tanaka but as you don't know I'm emo, and being emo I'm in heavy metal like black veil brides, fit for rival's, panic at the disco, falling reverse those Gothic bands I thought why not combine two things I love so much. Hope you like oh ya disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or gothic bands (But i might try to kidnap Andy Biersack later on) on to the story**

* * *

 **Drew's P.O.V**

* * *

"Crap", she thought. "Um hey Walt, Sadie, great day where having", Drew tried for a smile hoping that the mist concealed the animal like creature.

"Drew", Walt asked worry seeping in his voice "What do you see", He asked, at this Drew couldn't help panic.

"A Dog?", She uncertainty, turning around she Pets her new pet.

"It's probably a stray let's keep it there", Walt took Drew's hand (Much to Sadie's annoyance) and backed her away from the "dog".

"It may have rabies", Walt warned.

"OK, well let's go to class maybe we'll see the it later", Drew used her hand to gesture the creature to leave the Creature tilted it's head in confusion She repeated her sentence this time using charm speak, Al must have heard this time cause he paused looks at everyone then runs away, faster then most do- nope more like faster then most wolf's.

"Ya, we'll see it later", Walt muttered not realizing that his hand was still locked with Drew's, But Sadie definitely did. She growled an gave Drew a death glare before pulling on Walt's freehand forcing him to let go of Drew. OK now he noticed. Even with Sadie's hand interlocked with in his own he turned to draw and saw just how terrible she looked.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

Drew was a mortal, Walt had to make sure that she was safe after all she didn't even notice that it was a threat. Drew could have been hurt or even killed.

"What happened to you", Walt asked. Drew's usually hair with curls never out of place was a rats nest, bits of twigs lay on her head, Blood on her shirt and scratches on her sleeve were blood pored out. Walt would have thought that drew would faint at the side of blood but it looked as if she was use to blood all over her.

"I fell", Drew said which may have explained the Twigs but not the claw marks. Drew must have noticed that Walt was looking at her arm because she quickly added."The dog scratched me", Her voice was steady and her eye's didn't look scared.

'she's strange for a mortal', A voice in Walts head that didn't belong to him said. He ignored the voice of the Jackal headed god and went back to Drew.

"Here I'll take you to the nurses office", this time it wasn't Walt offering help it was Carter. Walt was positive that he saw Drew blush, or was that just the cold ( **A/N, I DO NOT I REPEAT I DO NOT SHIP DREW WITH WALT OR CARTER)**.

"And you are", Drew asked getting closer to Carter. Sadie (Who's face was bright red with anger slidded in between them and faced Drew giving her an ultimate death glare, Drew stayed in her stance and didn't even flinch. She was either brave, or just plain crazy.

"My brother", Sadie spat at her. Drew walked past her and smiled sweetly at Carter.

"I don't need to go i always carry Bandages", She reaches inside her back take's of a Lemon square take's a bite then she takes out the bandages and perfectly wrapped her arm.

"OK, let's don't want to be late for class", Drew says she smiles and Jog's to the building before Walt, Sadie, or Carter could process what just happened.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

What the heck was that- that thing thinking of. Holding hands with Sadie's boyfriend.

'If you touch him one more time i'll curse you for a week', Sadie thought as her brother and Walt Walked her to her first class.

"What do you think Sadie", Walt asked.

"About What", Sadie replied.

"About Drew, Were you not listening at all", Carter scowled at his younger sister, Yet again.

"No", Sadie admitted earning a roll of the eyes from Carter.

"Well what do you think", Walt asked before a serious fight accord, Sadie and Carter were scary when they fought, Magic or no magic. The last thing that Walt needed was another fight to happen. Especially at school.

"Well she's annoying, wear's so much make-up her face looks like cake and did I mention that she was very annoying", Sadie answers.

"She sound like you", Carter muttered but none the less his darling sister heard.

"You have something to share brother dear"m Sadie growled.

"Yes, maybe if you actually payed attestation you would know how dangerous this is, a mortal almost died, doesn't even know it and you're worried about her flirting with Walt", Carter practically screamed earning a few stare's from the students in the hallway.

"Ya well, you don't know her like I do she's sneaky, rude and just a pain in the arse", Sadie also starts to scream as Walt face-palms.

"So, you're so selfish you would let her get that hurt just so she wouldn't make fun of you".

"OK, um guys, people are staring, and shouldn't be worried about how Leroy got out", Walt interrupted earning him a death glare from the siblings.

"We'll talk about it in lunch", Carter muttered, he picked up his pace and was soon no longer the conversion. Sadie just muttered a few cuss words under her breath.

"This is my homeroom", Sadie told her boyfriend holding the paper as she read the number's 423 matching the one in the door in front of them. She walked in leaving Walt by himself.

* * *

 **Hope you like snowflakes i will update next on Saturday.**


	3. another episode of doctor Phil

**Hey snowflakes its me Snowstorm, I realized that my chapters are not all edited and maybe having my Dyslexic friend who has no idea what pjo is read my story is a bad idea. Yes she has dyslexia (She is not a demigod), Plus I may have ADHD and live with my mom and step-dad. So if anything I'm a demigod, I will be editing my chapters and maybe have a beta reader. In this chapter Lacy gets her own P.O.V, Piper comes in the next chapter, in chapter six the kanes find out Lacy and Drew are halfbloods hope you like.**

* * *

 **Lacy**

* * *

Lacy walked into her homeroom her blond pigtails whipping around her light pink dress. She turned around and flashed a smiled at the showing of her pink braces, to the boy who gratefully helped her read her paper full of stupid words after she explained that she had dyslexia. The boy smiled back at her and soon left and she decided to sit in the back row, so there would be less of a chance that the teacher would call on her. As she sat down she noticed firmiler black wavy hair.

"Drew",Lacy asked, the black haired girl turned around to show a fifteen year old girl, she was wearing a orange camp shirt, pink eye liner, mascara, and various amounts of blush. Along with the orange shirt Drew also had a hot pink sweater.

"Oh, Lacy,hi hon", Drew replied to her younger sister without really smiling. Lacy surprisingly smiled at her older sister. Ever since the second giant Lacy had a newfound respect for her older sister.

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

Lacy kept running as a full grown cyclops crept closer to her. Tripping she curls into a ball, tears escaping her eyes. So this is how she was gonna die, eating by an over-grown one eyed freak ( **A/N NO OFFENCE TYSON).** She waited for death praying to the gods that it would be swift and painless. After a few moments she opened her eyes and slowly stood up, only to see Drew with two samari swords in her hands, the cyclops is gone and in its place golden dust lies. But she still wasn't safe yet. Soon a hellhound came by. Drew went on to action. She tried to slice the head off key word: tried. The hellhound doges but a deep sword mark stayed. Drew didn't stop there, she let out a battle cry and flings one sword making a deep wound, blood dripping on to the soft dirt turning the brown into a dark shade of red.

As Drew wounded the dogs leg with one sword she uses the other to smack the dog in the face making it stumble back. Before the Hound could even process what happened Drew charged yet again striking both her swords into the Hellhounds heart. As she took the blood stained weapons out the monster soon devolved into golden dust. Drew walked over to Lacy and checked her arm.

"You have a bruise", she identified the purple, pink, and red bump that was forming on her sister's arm.

"My ankle", Lacy started crying again, her ankle was sprained. Drew picked her up bridal style and ran across camp some how dodging monsters until they got to the infirmary. Lacy was set on a bed and that's when she noticed blood coming out of her sisters arm.

"Your arm", Lacy whispered her voice horsed.

"It doesn't matter, Kayla, help Lacy, I'm going back into the battlefield", and with that Drew left.

* * *

 **Flash back**

* * *

Lacy never got to say thank you, and Drew always acted as if she didn't save Lacy's life.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Sadie waked into her homeroom, after seeing the friendly face of her friend Lacy she decided to sit next to her friend.

"Hey Lacy", She smiled but that soon turned into a frown once she saw that Lacy was taking to Drew. Sadie was not only frustrated but was also a bit surprised to see how fast Drew cleaned up. Her hair was once again magically cured, She was wearing a cute sweater that covered up the bandages of Leroy's cuts. Not only that but her make up was perfect.

"Hey hon", Drew said not evening looking at her as she spoke. Instead Drew was fixing her already perfect makeup. Before Sadie could reply with some smart alack remark the bell rang. Everyone soon shut up and got to there seats.  
"Hello everyone", A feminine voice called. As soon as this voice filled the students air there heads all turned and Drew, and Lacy gasped.

"Mother", They both said in unison. Though Drew said it with disgust in her voice, while Lacy said it with so much astonishment and Happiness she almost fell of her seat. OK what Sadie thought as she looked at the teacher. She was stunning. Long blond hair that reached her waist. Her eyes shined with green, hazel, blue dancing around everywhere. she wore a beautiful knee length dress.

"Hi my lovely daughter's", The teacher said, as she smiled a perfect row of amazing white teeth shined.

"Hi, **HI,** that is all you have to say mother, no I'm sorry for Leaving you and your dad right, after I'm born, No I'm sorry for just putting you in a stupid camp, Where me and Lacy nearly died Twice every few months. No I'm sorry for having the nerve to let me love those who end up **DEAD,** No sorry for also Having the nerve to let a girl like McLean change everything i worked for and then ruin it, No sorry for even letting me be born. Never mind, I know your sorry about that", Drew was now on the verge of tears.

She stands up and walks out of class.

"Let her go", The teacher said as Lacy stands up.

"OK, class, different sports have came out, cheer leading tryouts start on Wednesday...", Frankly (Zhang) Sadie didn't really listen to what she said she was to busy writing a note. The teacher caught her, still talking about random school stuff she winks. Having a strange feeling Sadie passes the note to Lacy.

 **Bold= Sadie**

 _italics= Lacy_

 **Thats drew's mom**

 _Thats our mom_

 **what do you mean "our" mom**

 _Me and Drew are half sisters_

 **hahahaha ur funny =D**

 _No joke, We have the same mom, she lives with her dad, I live with mine_

Sadie looked up to see that Lacy had her serious face on. She wasn't kidding

"Why didn't you tell me", Sadie whisper yelled.

"One, you didn't ask Two does it really, we just have the same mom, we don't even talk that much", Which was true, Lacy was always scared of Drew and spent most of her time trying to avoid her

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

After running out of homeroom Drew went to the bathroom, before tears could fall out. That woman had the nerve to just pop in and say hi. After years of Drew praying to her mother, this is when she decides to come. Ugh.

Drew decided to stay in one of the stalls. Her eyes were not read and she made sure that no tears where gonna come out. Ever. She will never cry again. Never again. Staying in the bathroom until second period was a bit boring so Drew decided to venture the school.

As the young demigod tried not to cry she didn't realizing that she was in the eleventh grade wing.

"Ugh", She said as someone backed onto her, she fell down looking up she saw Walt.

"Drew", Walt said surprised to see the demigod in the floor. Walt offered her his hand but she polity declined.

"Are you crying", Walt asked.

"No, my eyes are just watery", Drew knew that she wan't crying she made sure of if. So Walt was just taking about how her eyes were now watery.

"Drew, are you OK", Walt said, Drew Blinked several times to make sure that no tears fell out, but she didn't respond.

"Drew are you OK", Walt asked yet again.

"YES!",Drew yelled now using charm speak. A few people gave her strange looks and she hung her head, daring the tears to come out now. The weird thing had to be the fact that Drew's charm speak did work on Walt but only for a few seconds.

"Do you want to sit down", Walt asked, not trusting her self to talk she slowly nodded as Walt walked her to a bench.

"So, Whats wrong", Walt asked.

"Life", was Drew's only answer.

"OK, that's really specific",Walt told her, the remark made her chuckle slightly, soon the chuckle turned into a full blown laugh, Walt couldn't help but laugh with her.

"No wonder Sadie likes you so much, you can make everyone fee better", Drew said. This surprised Walt, Drew would never compliment anyone unless it was a flirty compliment, and he had also never seen Drew laugh, at something non-mean.

"But seriously, whats's wrong", Walt asked yet again.

"my mom, she has the nerve to eave my Life, the day after i was born, may I add, then pops up after messing with my life multiple times, and thinks that everything is okay. That I'm just suppose to randomly forgive her, for messing up my life. Not only my life my, dads to. She knew that she was gonna have to Leave him", By now Drew sobbing all over the place. Her makeup was mess but at this point she didn't care, she wanted a friend.

"I remember I had real friends, they all cared about me, not for my looks. My big sister Selena, her boyfriend Becky (Beckendorf), my best friend Lee", as Drew said this her tears ran down her face like two flowing river's turning into one as teas dripped of her chin. Even thought she was crying she looked amazing.

"What happened to them", Walt asked squeezing Drew's hand, which as actually very reassuring.

"I-I'm the reason, that there dead. Lee was trying to protect me, I should've died, Selena was my sister, I should have notice what she was doing, I should have known her better. I told Becky to go on the ship, That she could do anything. I gave him to much confidence", Drew tears kept going down. She's been keeping all of it in, From when her mother left her, to the end of the titan war. She hasn't cried. But now all her hard work- she had to stay strong, now she was crying to a boy who she saw in the halls of her school.

"Drew, its OK, you didn't know. Its not your fault that your loved ones died", Walt whispered.

"I'm weak", Drew found that out now. She wasn't strong.

"You're not weak, everyone has to brake down at least once", Walt told her, as he wiped away the tears off Drew's face.

"Walt, I'm sorry, and thank you", Drew mumbled. She stood up along with Walt. **(A/N I AM NOT GOING TO SHIP WALT AND DREW OK. GOT THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD)** Drew kissed Walt's head and waked away. She felt really better. She went to rest of her classes after that.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

Walt was trying to process what happened but he an Anubis only one thought on their mind. "Sadie is gonna kill us. Then Drew. After he started walking to his second class he noticed that most of the boys were looking at him.

Most of the boys who saw the little doctor. Phil episode that just happened eyed Walt with envy for the rest of the day. Great.

Walt sighed as he walked into his second class, math. As she sat down whispers started going around.

"Carter", he yelled as he saw the chocolate colored boy and yelled his. ( **A/N** **Not racist cause get what, i have coco colored skin** ) Carter sat down next Walt and smiled.

"Hey Walt", Carter says as he sits.

"Sup, dude, you won't believe what happened. SO the mortal girl Drew, she basically Broke down, and started to Cry. But that's the thing, she was acting like the total opposite of well, herself", Walt explained.

"You think that it could've had something with the whole Leroy thing", Carter asked.

"Well, yes, were gonna have to keep on Drew and make sure that all the other nomes know about Leroy", Walt told his friend. Soon the bell rang and they agreed to talk about it at lunch. Which was good because the eleventh graders had the same lunch time as the Tenth grade Lunch. Now they just to watch Drew this was gonna be along first day of

* * *

 **Hey snowflakes it's me how you like my story. (That took me forever to write) I'll try to update on next Friday. Because I have a presentation on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. I also have Track, and a concert. I play the violin. so I'll try and update a bit faster.**


	4. please don't kill me

**hi, smowflakes please don't kill me, if you do i can't write stories, so put the weapons down. OK I'm a bit to busy with middle school sports and the violin. I promise an update soon. ok, please don't kill me**


	5. Chapter 4 deep thoughts

**MUST READ SUPER IMPORTANT: I'm sorry snowflakes, I Love writing but I'm giving up fanfiction forever. This will be my Last chapter, That's the bad news, but there's even better news, read until the end, to find out why I'm doing this, if you don't until the end you might regret this forever. Yours truly snow storm 111**

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

WOW, Drew and Lacy are related. How can a total ice queen be related to a sweet flower like Lacy. My thoughts soon got interrupted by Lacy.

"Huh", I asked as I walked down the hallways of the gifted student academy.

"What do we have next", She asked me, I love the fact that she doesn't mind the fact that people zone out sometimes, cough *Carter* and very nicely repeats things.

"Oh, um, Let's see, we've had Drama, homeroom, Heath",Me and Lacy groaned as the last word came out of my mouth. Last year we got a Man named as a health teacher, and the way he tried to explain female puberty was just wrong, I was convinced that he didn't even know about male puberty.

"No no no no, why us", Lacy groaned, as if she was reading my mind. I Did not want to got health, I already know where babies come from, Puberty, and how to deal with bullies (Just a little magic does the trick), so why in the Ra's name do I have to take health.

"This is stupid, teachers don't even know what it was like to be our age in this time. I mean like they call us out for no reason do they know what it's like to always get shamed and constantly compared by your brother who is great at everything. Who can show you up without even trying. You do not know what it is like living in your older brothers shadow. Be more like brother they say. Why don't you be more like Carter that say, Well guess what new's flash I'm not Carter I'm Sadie Kane. And I don't have to be my brother. But sometimes I Wish I were. I make fun of him because of his best qualities. Because he has no flaws.

But he has none, none at all. He's smart strong and a great leader, and what am I. Sadie Kane, the girl who can never live up to her brother", I say. Wait what. Did I just say that out loud. My eyes are wide open in surprise at the fact I just said that. My most deepest thoughts, how and why did that just come out of my mouth. As we walk into our next class, Lacy looks at me with wide eyes to.

"Sadie are you OK", my friend asked me.

"Ya, ya, I'm fine", I lie as we take our seats. We decided to sit down at the back for a lesser chance of the teacher calling us (And really cute boys) It was Lacy's idea.

"Hello class, my name is Miss skepseis, You can call Miss.S", The teacher Smiled. She had Black hair so dark it looked like a navy blue and eye's so blue with a clashing gray it was deep as the ocean. She was wearing a Light blue dress. There were so many shades of blue it looked liked waves clashing in a an ocean of loveliness.

"I Will be your health teacher", She was almost as beautiful as Isis. Just then Drew came in walking to the door. Looking perfect as usual she walked in without a care that she was late.

"Um, excuse me your name", Miss.S asked kindly.

"Drew", Drew said sitting on chair trying to get a pencil out of her backpack.

"Well, Miss tanaka, that's right i memorized your names, You don't have to worry, now you can't skip this class, but i being late by ten minutes is being early by twenty three and fifty minutes", Miss.s beamed "I'm Miss. S".

"Is the S for smile", Drew rolled her eye's.

"No, silly, It stands for Skepseis", Yet again she smiled.

"The Greek word for", I could hear Drew mutter, but soon gut cut of as Miss. S started talking.

"Love is a beautiful It can heal all wounds.",At that Drew snorted.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

"Is there anything you would like to share miss Tanaka", The teacher asked me. "This is a safe place, you can trust us", She smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her ignorance.

"Yes, because everyone here has the best interest in heart, especially when it comes to me. yea I do have something to say, Where learning about how all a person needs is Love to live life. Because love never makes you feel lonely and it's a blessing right. Wrong. Love is a curse, It'll mess with you, make you cry, wonder why your even alive. I Mean look at us we are lonely. All of us, and maybe sometimes loneliness can heal the mess love has made.

"Ha you're one to talk Drew, You know nothing about love", A bitter voice from the back called, I turned to see who and gave the person a big smile. It was a girl named Lana I think, I remember I use to date her boyfriend, Kyle, is that his name.

"You're right, I am being a hypocrite, but aren't we all. There was a time when I Thought love was the end of a stupid cheesy movie my sister force me to watch. I was wrong. Love is pain. Love is a war that you battle with yourself. And trust You'll never win. Because you have no weapon, and love has an atomic bomb that will go off any minute. People who have no love in there life are better off, because love is overrated. It's like fragile glass that'll break any second. And when it does you'll have to glue all the pieces called your heart", I was yelling at the whole class now.

"And people just don't care, so maybe you should stop spending so much time trying to fix something that may be meant to be broken. I stopped gluing my heart long ago, but the pieces are still there. And people don't care. feeling is stupid. Feeling love, feeling sad, or mad, or nothing. Cause I wish I Could feel nothing. Love is scary and it's when you find love, that is when you realize it. This classroom is not safe, I bet you everyone will their friends, oh guess what Drew the cute mean popular girl just talked about love. What does she know. A lot, I know a lot about falling in love, The curse our parents use to explain life. The secret of life is not love. The Destruction of life is this so called blessing. Ha, love it's more like a curse", I Sit with the whole class looking at me.

As I Sit I'm bewildered by the fact that i just spilled my heart out, the second time to day. Why did I Do that. Why did I just let my most deepest thoughts get out. I'm nothing but a barbie, I Shouldn't talk, I'm just a piece of eye candy that breaks hearts, A Barbie doesn't think. What is going on.

"You're right", Miss.S smiled as if she wanted that out of me, like she purposely triggered me so I could speak my mind .

"I will get out the most inner thought of all of you. Drew's thoughts seem to be the deepest, I made Drew take away that great pain. And she's right, I trusted in love, and I almost died, You're a smart one Drew, I hope you keep sharing your thoughts", She turned bitter as she talked about this, but looked straight at me as if I was suppose to reply. I said nothing. I was to scared that if I opened my mouth I might spill something.

"Next topic", the teacher said but I wasn't listing, instead I just looked outside of the window wondering what just happened.

* * *

 **Sadie's P.O.V**

* * *

OK weirdest day ever, did drew make a whole speech about love. Drew tanaka infamous heart breaker talking about the meaning of love. I Looked at Drew to see that I wasn't the only one surprised, she was also surprised about her all of the sudden rant, as if she didn't at all plan that.

"I'm sorry", Drew muttered quietly, but the whole class was so quit that everyone heard her. Ok now I know I'm dreaming, there is no way Drew just apologized, I mean this is really just weird. There's something fishy going on and I'm going to get to the end of it. Right after lunch

* * *

 **time skip to lunch**

* * *

The tenths graders and the elevenths grader's all have the same lunch, I know what you're thinking, you go to one of the best schools in the city, so why do two grades have lunch together, well you see the we have more electives then most schools and that take's up most of our times and by that I mean half of the day so the two grades a forced to have lunch with each other, meaning more time with Walt.

"Your prince charming is here", Lacy gig

so were you want to sit",I asked my little group of friends.

"I thought we were going to talk in private", Carter said through clenched teeth.

"Well brother dear you thought wrong".

"Please, don't fight", Walt pleaded, I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Fine", I grubled. We decided to sit at an empty table close to us. Me and Carter silently glaring at each other.

"Sadie I", Carter stated but never got to finish his sentence, as for Drew Trydent, I mean Tanaka sashed before us, I was surprised to see her without her love zombies.

"Hey hon", she said this at all of us but looked at Walt, "I'm going to have to borrow Lacy for a second", she winked at Walt and took Lacy's hand.

"Sorry, guy's this is very important I have to go, but please save my seat for me", She turned and Followed Drew who walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as they left I turned to Walt and Carter.

"So, are we going to follow them or what", I sort of asked, actually more like a command.

"What", they said. I rolled my eye's and stood up.

"Where are you going", Carter asked.

"To spy on them you can come if you like", I smiled. Carter and Walt sighed and were soon by my side.

* * *

 **Carter**

* * *

I think there'a something wrong with my sister.

"Why spy on two mortals", I asked as we left the cafeteria.

"I'm being responsible, Drew went crazy today in health, Leroy must have did something to her head, she's more mental the usual", Sadie explained. Again how is spying on mortals being responsible, My sister really is delusional.

The two mortals Lacy and Drew went into Sadie's homeroom.

"To bad there isn't a spell to give us all super hearing", Sadie grumbled and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Sadie I lectured all the students about reading the notes that I gave them, I did the same to you", I was slightly annoyed that she didn't even bother reading my notes that I worked very hard on.

"Oh ya those, I threw them out, what does that have to do with anything", Sadie asked.

"Nothing, it's like they had a spell that could make us hear everything in the other room ", I barked at her making Sadie only slightly embarrassed.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, it's not my fault that you're such an-", Sadie started but soon got cut off my Walt.

"STOP",Walt yelled. "Sadie listen to Carter he's a bit more responsible, and Carter please just do the spell, there probably talking about school work anyways so it doesn't matter". I cursed a bit about Sadie at glared her but realized that it was no use. I sighed and concentrated on the spell and soon we could hear what they were talking about.

* * *

under line is Aphrodite

bold is Drew

Italics is Lacy

 **You have to leave**

but I need to warn you, a god,or deity has threatened the olympians, I know you can feel the power to.

 _mom I can feel it to and I think it's affecting Drew_

 **I'm perfectly fine, and it I wasn't why would i tell you mom, cause you're so loving, ha you can't even keep a huband**

 _Drew don't make her angry_

 **ya i know don't make a goddess angry especially when that goddess is your mom.**

* * *

I gasp.

"See, I told you so", Sadie yelled as I mentally faced palmed.

"Yell that a bit louder, I don't think they heard you", I whispered yelled at her.

"Ha, you're just jealous that I was right", she smirked at me.

"Right about what .", A honey sweet voice said. I turned to see the door open, the two mortals we followed along with their mother. Wow, was the only way Carter could describe her, he soon found himself gaping.

"Um,sorry Miss", Walt spoke up.

"Where you listening to u-", Drew started but her mother held her hand up in silence.

"Stay away from my daughters Egyptians",The woman hissed.

"What", I asked praying to the gods that I heard wrong. No such luck.

"You heard me", She growled But as she did it she still found a way to maintain a ladylike posture and look.

"Ha, and tell me oh great goddess when did you start caring about your children. When it was to late, when she died", The one who Sadie calls Drew snarled. I had no idea what was happening but had to explain my self.

"I am Carter kane, Pharaoh and head of the house of life", I introduce my-self.

"My children, it is lady like to introduce ourselves", The woman smiled ut her eyes told me, touch any one of these girls and you'll die instantly, I was scared of her. But instead of radiating death like most of the deities I'm scared of, she had an aura of love.

"Drew tanaka, Daughter of the C.E.O of Tanaka industries", Drew smiled. The woman elbowed her and she sighed. "Also daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and all of that crap.

"Never heard of her", Sadie said, how did she not notice the fact that the goddess Aphrodite was right in front of her

"Egyptian ignorance", Aphrodite (I think she is at least) plainly Stated.

"Oh, so you're Aphrodite", Sadie came to realize.

"Greek goddess of love", Her form started to flicker. I could feel something land on my face making me fall to the ground. I closed my eyes feeling shoe on my face.

* * *

 **Walt/Anubis**

* * *

As the woman's form started to flicker I felt someone jump one me. I lost my balance and ended up falling to the. I closed my eyes for the impact of the tiled floor. Once I opened them I saw Drew on top of me.

"Why did you do that", I yelled, still on the floor.

"Oh, save you live", she says I have no idea what she's talking about.

"What", I ask. Looking at a Greek goddess's true form is sure cause of death, Anubis said from inside my head. Drew must of knew that, That's why she pushed me to the ground.

"Thanks", I say.

"Get off of him", I hear someone yell, I turn to see Sadie staff in hand ready to fight. Drew got off of me and lifted up her shirt slightly, as she did I saw something golden or bronze glitter. Not that I was looking at her.

"OK, kane, I know you were crazy but if you want to fight, then let us fight", Drew said through gritted teeth. Drew let out a battle cry and I saw that the thing in her hand was a Dagger, a very very long and bloody dagger.

* * *

 **hey snowflakes i hope you read the intro cause i have only one thing to say APRIL FOOLS. Ha i got you guys good did you really think that I would up fanfiction, never I love it. Any ways I hope you like. Say cool and Bye.**


	6. short chapter

**Drew**

* * *

Who in the Hades does Sadie think she is. I Took out a dagger that I hid on my waist after the whole Al, incident. I would have to ask Chiron about that type of monster, I've never read, seen, or heard of it. But that for another time. I Looked at Sadie and saw that she had a staff in her hands looking a me with pure anger. I run towards her dagger in hand yelling out a battle cry. I stopped when I saw my little sister in front of her.

"Lacy", I gritted my teeth ,"Get away from her".

"Please don't hurt her, I-I", Lacy soon started crying. Please just leave her", She looked at me with pained eyes. Then fainted. Like right to the ground. I ran to get her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER", I shrieked at Sadie who had the same amount of confusion on her face.

"I-I didn't do anything", she said, Sadie tried to touch Lacy but I soon slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch her", I will never trust Sadie, I thought that she was just a mortal, but... I will not lose Lacy. I press my index finger and middle finger on her neck. I sigh in relieve.

"She's Ok, just unconscious", I Mutter to myself. I Carefully lay my sister on the ground and stand up.

"I will ask you one more time, What did you do to my sister".

"Drew", I turned over to Walt who was now standing up.

"I know where we can take her, for help", I looked at them then my sister and realized that I had no choice, if there gonna kill us then there's no way to go, I have to go with them, for Lacy's sake, I may not show it, but I love the way sister is, alive and loving, and so innocent. Sometimes to innocent.

"Fine", I told them.

"OK follow us", Cameron I think that's his name told me. He plucked Lacy out of my hands and Walt helped me up.

"OK, fine, but how do leave", I ask them, even with charm speak I doubt that me, a few kanes and Walt can get my sister to where ever the Hades the Kanes wanted me to go.

"Do you believe in magic", Walt asked as he took a dangling amulet, it was quite weird looking and had the shape of dog, or is that a jackal. He muttered a few words that I couldn't really understand. There was a blue light coming from the necklace, it was so bright I had to shield my eyes with my arm. As I felt the light die down I took my arm off and could feel death, like that feeling you get when you're next the Di Angelo. When I opened my eyes we were no longer at the school and instead at a big house? Walt was no longer next to me instead, Nico.

"Nico", I asked, my head hurting. It had to be the son of Hades. Black hair, ghostly pale skin, and dark eyes almost black.

"I am Anubis, and I'm guessing that you daughter of beauty and love would like my help", He told me.

"Wait, how do you-",

"Know that your the demigoddess of love and beauty, it's quite obvious is it not", Anubis the Nico look alike answered my half worded sentence after interrupting it.

"What do you mean goddess of love and beauty", Sadie growled eyeing me.

"Demi as in half, but you can't be half a goddess, can you?", Carter (yes that his name) asked me. Suddenly I felt weak. I slowly fell down. The Nico look alike cached me. And that was the last thing i saw before blacking out, his pale skin and onyx eyes.

* * *

 **Sadie**

* * *

Goddess, did Anubis just call Drew freaking Tanaka a Goddess. And not any Goddess the Goddess of love and Beauty. As in she's love and Beauty its self. She is not a Goddess she is the freaking devil. She is Not and will never be Goddess.

"Sadie", Carter screamed at my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I Look up to see Drew in Anubis's hands. I was about to to blow up until I saw that she was unconscious.

"I'll go get Jaz", I told Carter who put Lacy on a near by couch.

"She's at school, and Uncle Amos is at a meeting" ,Carter told me.

"Looks like the only thing", we can do is try and wake them up", Anubis says putting Drew next to Lacy. As soon was they did that both Sadie and Lacy woke up. There eyes were wide opened and they looked at each other at unison. Then they looked at us.

"What, what just happened", Lacy asked.

"We have got to tell Chiron, I have a feeling that these are not half-bloods, by any means", Drew snarled at my direction. She took Lacy's arm and helped her get up from the couch.

"Listen Thanks for helping and everything but-".

"But, nothing young demigod. We have a lot of work to do, like figure out who is wanting harm of you brethren", Anubis interrupted Drew.

"I'm a half-blood, our brethren is usually harmed", she growled at the god.

"OK, excuse me, but what in the name of Ra is a half-blood, why did Drew try to kill me, what happened to Lacy, who's being harmed and why do you and Drew seem like you know everything", I yelled into Anubis's ear. He winced as if forgetting that I was here.

"I'll explain everything, but first, we have to make sure that Lacy and Drew are OK, right Carter", Anubis said looking at my brother for back up.

"I agree with you,but don't look at me", He put his hands up in surrender.

"Wow, thanks for the help", Anubis muttered.

"Drew what's going on", Lacy whimpered. She must be so scared. Just a poor mortal who's hurt (Right a mortal hahaha). Drew was the one who turned for her first.

"Don't worry were leaving", Drew helped Lacy get up but Anubis soon got into there way.

"I'm sorry, but your mother was right, I don't know whether this deity is Greek or Egyptian, but I know that we might need your help", Anubis looked at Drew like a dog begging its owner for a treat, then again he is a dog, but Drew is not his owner.

"The last time I helped the gods with something, I almost died", Drew growled getting dangerously close. "Along with everyone else i had ever loved, if the gods want me to help them, then they better stop acting like cocky, Selfish, ignorant fools".

Thunder rumbled outside, but I was sure that it was a clear day.

"I know that the gods can be, 'fools' sometimes, but not all gods are like that, and if we don't help, then not only the will the gods fall, but all of the earth".

"Let all of Earth fall", Drew said way to nonchalantly., Ya this girl is nuts.

* * *

Drew

* * *

There is no way I am going to risk, my or Lacy's life, for the Gods, not again.

"Drew, can we talk in private", Anubis looked at me.

"Fine", I said stiffly.

"Why do you need to have a Private-", Sadie asked.

"Don't worry we'll be back in five minutes", He grabbed my hand and took me to a different room before me or Sadie could object.

"You're wasting your time", I told him.

"Listen, please here me out, You're little sister, this deity could kill her, and if you want to be here to protect her", Anubis put his hands on mine. He was right, i had to save Lacy.

"Fine, I'll help you".

* * *

 **Hey snowflakes, i am so so soooo sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to update by next Friday with the longest chapter yet. Bye.**


	7. super sorry

**OK OK, I know what you're thinking, you promise that you would update,like two months ago, but I have a really good reason, SO we moved from our old apartment to a two story house, and I finally got my own room, (I had to share with my 8 year old sister and 3 year old brother), and my mom didn't even tell us we where moving, until, two days before we did, once we moved all the stuff I went to work on my story, but... I ended up having my cousin stay (Who's 8 months younger then me) she stayed for a week, and right when she was about to leave, with out any warning, I came to, Don't get me wrong, Seattle was super fun, but i didn't have anytime to write, I was suppose to stay for five days, but that turned into two weeks, now I'm back and started writhing, but oh wait, my brother's fourth birthday is today, and I'll have to talk to real life people, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

 **Anyways this time I promise for sure that you'll have a new chapter before my school starts (August 31) oh and if you like reading this don't forget to review, it would mean a lot for me, and you can hate on my story, I really don't care, I still get more replies, Not mention that if you do review please tell me any mistakes I made. Bye bye snowflakes.**


	8. oh Aphrodite

Carter

Drew and Anubis came back from talking about whatever, over the few minutes they were gone Sadie had kept on telling me about how awful Drew was, but the just didn't care enough to listen.

"Oh when I see the slimey snake again I'm going to-", she was cut off by Drew who was behind her.

"Ahem", she coughed so Sadie would be aware of her presence, "You would do what to this Slimey snake". Now I don't know much about this girl, but when she talked to Sadie she made her voice sound like it was a blade dipped in venom.

" You know we never got to finish that fight that we had" Sadie growled, But Drew wasn't that fazed, instead she took out a dagger, the one that was already drenched in blood, some of the blood had dried and turned brown, but Drew holding that had the same amount of terror the last time she had held it near my sister.

"OK, that's it both of you stop it now, you're acting lile a bunch of children right now", I told them.

"She started it", the both said in unison proving my point. I went over to Drew and held her still, she didn't resist, or struggle. Anubis copied my movements restrained my sister.

" Sadie stop this madness before someone gets hurt please", Anubis pleaded.

"Fine, whatever", Sadie sighed. We let go of the girls but they had still glared at each other

" That was my cue to leave", Drew said, she broke off the glaring contest she and my sister where having and went over to the couch where Lacy was, she was asleep again, I hoped she was alright.

Drew picked up Lacy bridal style.

"Um, hey, where is the door", she asked.

"Three doors left", Sadie said she sounded pretty eager to let Drew out of Brooklyn house.

"OK, now that little miss perfect is gone mind telling us what in the bloody hell you and Drew were talking about", Sadie demanded.

"I promise I'll tell you, once everyone else gets here. I Walt already knows whats going on, he'll explain", Anubis's form changed to Walt.

" What, why do I have to explain your the god here, not me", Walt complained.

"We should wait for everyone else to come, But I think that from now on Brooklyn house is in war.

After Walt said that Sadie started asking so many question, but I have to admit so do I. After the conversation I went to my room and grabbed out my computer. First thing I looked up Drew tanaka. I later found and article.

Andrew tanaka

May be one of the luckiest child ever. Born from an unknown Greek model and milliner Takashi tanaka, Andrew who now goes by Drew has beauty and money. With goregus long dark curly hair, big beautiful brown eyes and asain feathers.

From a young age she has been optimistic. " She would jump all over her bed saying, I cam fly Daddy", says Takashi tanaka Drew's dad and CEO of tanaka inc. But teenage years have come, and Dre notices s

her money and looks. Now it's boyfriend after boyfriend.

I stopped reading at that and then searched up Aphrodite.

She was the goddess of love lust and beauty, that means that the goddess of love and beauty is Drew's mom, wait but I know there are more then just Egyptian gods, but a god having a child with a mortal, isn't that just like Hercules.

I looked up more about the goddess and other things to do with Drew, I wanted to know if she's a threat, or if she can help us.

"I kept on searching and searching to find out more about Drew, but every article blog, or video I go to it's always saying the same thing, Drew is a spoiled daddy's girl, rich pampered princess that always has her way. I kept on digging until I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in", I told them , the door opened and in came Jazz. I didn't know that school had already ended, have been searching up thing for that long, I thought it was just twenty min

"Oh hey Jazz", I looked up at her and smiled, she returned the smile and started talking.

"Were going to have a meeting are you coming".

"Oh crap, sorry I forgot all about the meeting, I'm coming", I told her.

We walked down the stairs and went to the meeting room. The kids were already there, some playing on there phones, some just talking.

"I went up to the front of the room along with Walt.

"So, Why'd ya call us up here", A voice from the crowd said.

"Well, we have a threat, a deity has come, we don't know who it is-", I said.

"But we know where it came from", Walt finished. "We think that it is a Greek God, that is all we know at the time", as soon as Walt was finished talking people started mutter, some yelling.

"What does a Greek God want with us" I Girl yelled.

"DO we at least have back up", Girl number two said.

"Yes, we will have back up, from a Greek demigod".

"Who is the demigod", The same girl said.

"Whats a demigod, said a boy about the age of seven.

"Drew tanaka", Walt said. Everyone stopped talking, they looked at us and then laughed.

"Ya right, Like Drew of all people could help us, and from a god no less", One person yelled.

"She'll probably back out so she doesn't break her nail", Person two giggled.

"She doesn't even know a thing about the gods", said person three.

"Well not only is she our only back up, but we could get other gods to help, if she is on our side, and lets hope she knows a thing or two, after all she is technically a deity", I told them, they all stopped laughing.

"Wait", Jazz called out "You weren't joking, our lives depend on Drew tanka, well it was nice knowing all of you see ya in underworld". At first I thought she was just joking. She wasn't.

Piper

OK OK, so I missed the first day of school, no big whoop, The day of school doesn't even matter that much. I looked up firm the stone steps I had been on to see B.A.G Academy. So this is were I'll be learning for the next year. today I went on wearing an old camp shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I walked to my first class which was home room of course, when I went in I almost died, Looks like I'm taking a trip to Hades.

"Why hello Piper", It was my mom. What was the fricking goddess of love doing at my school.

"M-Mom", I stuttered, maybe it's just a dream, I'm just that nervous, that I dreamed this. Ya that's it.

"In the flesh and Inchor, Please sit", I scanned the room to see that there was only one seat left, and it was next to a black haired girl. I couldn't see her face cause it looked like that she was fast asleep. As I sat down some one from acrros me tapped my back.

"Hello Piper", It was Lacy, she wore a Light purple knee length dress with dark blue tights. Her hair was in the usual blond pig tails and her braces shone a bright pink.

"Oh, Um hey Lacy , I didn't know you went here", I said.

Suddenly the black haired girl sitting next to me got up, she wore a cake of makeup and but still looked like that she couldn't sleep. Her eyes were lined with pink, while blue still covered them. I was Drew, Drew Tanaka. I was wrong this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

"Piper, how did you ever get into a school like this, you have no talent, unless you call looking like trash a talent", She said, no scratch that, she snarled it, and then glared at me, we were having a full blown glaring contest and I was not going to lose to those cake eyes.

"Ahem", Aphrodite coughed. I didn't realize that the class had already started. I looked at Drew one more time, and went on to listen to my mother ramble about thing she did not even know.

"OK everyone class dismissed, oh but can um students Drew Tanaka, Piper McLean and Lacy Johnson, Sadie Kane ,along with your brother Carter,and friend Walt", Aphrodite smiled and the rest of us left. OK , I kind of get why she would want to see Lacy Drew and I, But what about the those kanes, and the walt dude, could they also be demigods.

After Homeroom It I went to Drama, Because I was new to the school Lacy helped me get around even though we only have Three classes together. She also brought her friend Sadie around, the person my mother had called along with me and my siblings.

"Don't worry, Drew is always like that", Sadie said to me.

"Trust me I know, I had to live in a cabin, With her", I replied.

"Wow, that must be tourtre", Sadie said.

"She's not that bad", Lacy muttered.

"Not that bad", I repeated. "Lacy were talking about the girl who bullied you since you two met,", I reminded her.

"Well, i guess she could be rude, but she has her reasons", She told me, I was about to responf to that when weh stopped.

"Welcome to drama", Lacy said as we walked into the huge classroom. I room had a stage in the front but other then that it just looked like a normal(big) classroom.

" We all took our seats near each other, me and Sadie both wrinkled our noses when Drew came into the classroom, most of the classroom was girls but there where some boys. The teacher started when the bell rang.

"Hello my beautiful students, now that we all know each other quite well from yesterdays exorcise let us start on our project, The project will be for three people, you make a group and pick a famous play then reenact it, I will let you choose your're partners.

We all got up I went to ask Lacy if she wanted to be my partner, but she was at Drew's desk, there was no way she was asking her if she could be her partner, right?

I mean sure Drew is a drama queen but she probably didn't know a thing about acting. I Went over to Sadie and asked her if she wanted to partner up.

"Yeah totally", She smiled, we sill needed on more person.

"Hello, would you like to be our partner", I asked a random blond who was near us.

"Um, sure", The blond said. "I'm Kelly".

"Sadie".

"And I'm Piper.

"Good we finally have all of our members, now what play should we do", I asked. We spent the rest of the of the class picking our play (Hamlet), and checking out the script, it was actually pretty fun. After the bell rang we went back into the hallway.

"OK, now let's see we all did drama, now it looks like that we all have health", I said looking at each others schedule.

"Oh, the teacher in there is bloody crazy I tell you", Sadie said as walked down the hall, Lacy was no where to be found so we walked with Kelly.

"Ya, she is a bit crazy", Kelly agreed.

"A bit, that does not even begin to describe this teacher", Sadie said.

"I guess I'll have to see for my self", I muttered.

When we finally got there there were a few students two of which being Drew, and Lacy.

"I guess we must be early", Kelly said as we took our seats. The teacher was at her desk and she looked pretty normal. She had light blue eyes turning gray and was wearing a gray knew length dress, along with glasses. She seemed normal but felt weird If that makes any scene.

"Oh, hello my little early birds", the teacher beamed. "Now, this class is all about thoughts, thought on right and wrong, thoughts on love and hate, and having a safe place to bring out your thoughts".

"Well, I thought that this class was about health", Drew said. A few people giggled.

"Oh, it is, keeping you're thoughts bottled up isn't healthy", She smiled.

"Bye the way for any students who forgot about yesterday, My name is Miss Skepsies, or Miss.S", as she said this her smiled just goy bigger, she was like a granma, one that gives you cookies, and is so innicent, but at the same time, smartet then anyone.

A more peole came in while miss grandma was talking. Once everyone was in the classroom she started talking again.

" Hello you beautiful people, for todays project, I want you students, to write down all of your thought on a topic of my chosing, I chose what you write about" , she said. "OK, today we will write about siblings". She went to her dress and got a bunch of loose leaf paper. She went around the room handing out paper, when she wad finally done she said" OK. begin", and went back to her desk. She read a book while we wrote.

I wrote a few things about sterotyping someone for there familys, thats all, I was about to raise my hand but decided against it, a lot of the students around me were angerly writing on there paper.

"Wow", they must h ave pretty crappy siblings, this went on for half class period, so I just pretended to write so it would be a bit less akward.

" OK everyone lets finish this tommorrow, right now we have to learn about the difference between outer and inner thoughts". The rest of class was just a big blur, she told us to just take notes as she talked about thouts for thr last forty five minutes. The bell finally rang and we left the class room. Once we left it was time for lunch.

"So where do you guys wanna sit", Kelly asked, apparently she was also pretty new, like me.

" Follow me, mate, I know exactly where to sit", Sadie said. She dragged us to a random table and made us sat. In the table were two dark skinned boys, and two girls.

"Hello to you the beloved Sadie Kane has finally returned", s

Sadie smiled as the on of the dark skinned boy snorted. We talked for like five mintutes. I found out the names of the girls, Cleo, and Jazz, and the name of the boys Walt Sadie's boyfriend, and Carter Sadies sister.

While we were talking we got intetupted by two girl, whick both had to be my sisters, Drew and Lacy.

" Did you already forget, mom wanted meet us during lunch", Lacy said. Oh I must have forfotten.

"What meeting", Jazz and Cartet said in unison.

" The one about yesterday", Sadie said, as if that cleared everythig up appernly that must have cleared everything up for them, because they all nodded like it made sense.

" Can we come", Cleo asked.

" Sorry but, no, it is only me, Carter, Walt,Drew, and Lacy", Sadie said.

" Hey, don't forget me", I told her.

"Oh, and Piper to".

"Well, bye guy", Jazz said, we got up up and started making our way to the classroom.

* * *

 **Drew**

* * *

Once we got to the classroom Piper opened the door and we all walked in. Aphrodite must have been waiting for us, the tables were joined together and there were chairs around it, enough chairs for all of us to sit, and do we did, we sat at on the chairs and stared at my mom.

"So well, why did you call us here, to waist my time, because you sure like doing that, now don't you", I said.

"Now, now Drew, you may have some problems with me, but no not forgot, I'm you're mother, and a goddess, I don't want to hurt you", She said, I snorted at that.

"Well you may be a heck of a goddess, mother, I don't no, though you can make children (A lot if I do say my self), But your not, a real mother raises there children", I muttered.

"Drew", Lacy kicked me under the tables and I shut up.

"So, as I was about to say when I was very rudely interrupted, I did not call you six here for no reason, as you all know, gods and goddess exists, and so the so-called Mythology", Aphrodite said "I am Aphrodite Greek goddess of love, and lust, and because you three are the closest half bloods, and what ever you guys are called", She looked the Kanes and Walt, "You guys shall help us".

"Because of the fact that have six people helping out, and we only usually only thee, there shall be two leaders, Pharaoh Carter Kane, my daughter", Piper smiled with joy " former head consler Drew tanaka".

"Wait what", Me and Piper shouted at the same time.

"Why me", I said as Piper said

"Ya, why her, I'm the head consler".

"Well, she's been in camp longer and fought two wars, while you've barley been at camp that long, and only been in to wars", Aphrodite told us "My choice is final, no changing the words of the goddess in the room".

"Well you could at least tell us, what the quest is, and I can still deny it", I shouted, my face getting a bit red from the anger, who does she I am, Her slave.

"I know that you will accept it", She said with certainty as if she had something that would make me volentererly risk my life, again.

"Now, as for the quest, you must figure out with teacher of yours is the god, and then destroy him, it seems easy as pie", She smiled. Stupid gods, the don't know what it's like a demigod, having one or no parents that love you, living every day like its you're last, and getting treated like a freak by mortals, and trash by gods.

"Oh and If Drew doesn't want to to do it, well then I'll just make Lacy in charge".

"Fine, I'll do it, but can't we just leave now", I said.

"Well no".

"No, what do you mean No".

"No as in you can't leave, not until you're prepared".

"Prepared", Sadie asked. My mother got up and smirked.

" Follow me".


End file.
